Activate Mutant Animal Power!
by jadedragon2141
Summary: When Aviva and the bros were done making the CPS two years ago, something remarkable happened, but they don't remember. Now two years later, would that power come to hand when Zach Varmitech steals the creature power suits? Read to find out! And it wont be as boring as my summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! It's Jade here, with an awesome Wild Kratts fanfic! The plot for this story is so awesome that it had to be made into a fanfic ASAP. And I would also like to add that this is a prologue to the story, so none of you readers/authors should be confused. PM if you would like to contribute, and R&R, or favorite and follow!**

**Start the chappie!**

Third P.O.V

"YES! WOOHOO!"

A brunette with a yellow jacket and grey eyes jumped up and down in sheer happiness.

"Terminé los juegos de la energía criatura!"

She ran down the stairs in her apartment to call someone on her phone.

"Martin! Terminé los juegos de la energía criatura! Ven a mi apartamento, rápido! Traiga Chris!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Aviva! Speak english!"

"Martin, I finished the creature power suits! Come over to my apartment, quick! Bring Chris!"

"On our way, Aviva!"

Aviva hung up and sat on the sofa. She had finally finished the creature power suits! So much programming and realigning and testing fails and triumphs. The bros helped her along the way, no matter what the result was. Like being turned into a half fish. Almost being eaten up by too much animal control. Incomplete transformation because of a power failure, staying like that for a whole week. They didn't care.

All of that work for almost a year had finally paid off. Just one final test, then she could add the DNA component, and it would be truly done. Finalmente!

Someone knocked at the door.

"Hello? Aviva? It's us!"

Aviva opened the door and let in the bros, whom were soaking wet.

"Why are you wet, amigos? It's not even raining!"

"It wasn't," Martin grabbed the towel from the bathroom handle. "Until a few minutes ago. It was like a cloudburst or something, but turns out the local weather channel..." Martin shot dagger eyes at Chris. "Forgot to mention that autumn started, today!"

"What? It isn't my fault that the radar was acting bad! I don't host the weather section, I just give them the facts and live with them!"

Chris worked at the news station for just some extra money. He just picked up the information that the meteorologists gave and compiled that into the forecast for the day and the coming week. Easy job, but the salary was enough for both Chris and Martin, though Martin still worked at the pet store as the animal handler.

"Chris, Martin, stop glaring at each other and come upstairs! I can't test the creature power suits by myself, you know!"

"Ugh, fine. Aviva, can I have a towel?''

"Here, Chris." She tossed him a towel.

When both of the bros were done drying themselves, they headed upstairs to see the creature power suits in a special cylindrical case, along with the gloves.

"Okay, guys. The procedure is the same we've had for the past 11 months. But this time I will monitor how your bodies react when you activate, so I can integrate the code to transfer the mutation command to your bodies after you've used the suits for _n _number of times, in which this case is about 7000 to 9000 times."

''What ever you say, 'Viva." Martin slipped on the blue creature power suit.

Chris thought for a moment, then said to Aviva, "So what you're basically saying is that after about nine thousand times of applying the mutation command to the same basic set of DNA, the CPS would just internally store the command inside of that DNA, thus enabling it to turn into any specimen or phenomena without the main computing unit?"

"Exactmente, mi colega científico."

"Mes amis geek, s'il vous plaît essayer de m'expliquer ce, blabla scientifique?" Martin complained in French.

Chris huffed and answered back in Hindi, "आप धाराप्रवाह फ्रेंच बोलने के लिए कैसे पता कब से?"

"Depuis, comme, 6e année, Chris! Et comment savez-vous comment parler couramment l'hindi?"

"तुम्हारे जाने के बाद एक साल फ्रेंच बोलने के लिए कैसे सीखा!" Chris and Martin got closer and closer as they answered each other in fluent foreign tongues.

"D'accord, Chris. Je vous défie à une guerre des langues! Celui qui bat les autres victoires de frère!"

"तुम्हें पता है, पर मेरा भाई हो!" Chris got ready by sitting on Aviva's bed and facing Martin, who was sitting on Aviva's swivel chair.

"Ooh, language wars! I love these!" Aviva sat down on a bean-bag chair in between the bros. "And...Start the battle! Chris, your first problem: a little girl's parents are rich. She insists that all of her classmates should call her royal princess Druciella and...wait a minute, why aren't we testing out the CPS? Chop chop, guys! After this we can play language wars at any time, kay? Chris! Wear your suit!"

"But Aviva..." The bros whined.

She got up and started to stare at both of them.

Instantly they got up and were ready to transform.

"Ready, bros?"

"Ready!"

Aviva pressed a button, activating the creature power suits for cat power.

The room filled up with a blue and green haze, and the brothers doubled over in pain.

"CHRIS! MARTIN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Aviva forgot to turn off the main supply of power because she was hyperventilating extremely.

The bros lashed out in pain, clutching the main button of the power suit, which was yet to be installed. In her fit of hyperventilation, Aviva accidentally hit the transfer coding button.

'Generating mutation code in DNA patterns C and M...'

'Mutation complete. Mind wipe initiation in three seconds. 3...2...1...initiate.'

Now neither Aviva or the bros knew that the bros had superpowers, and they were gonna find out soon...

...

So, people, you like? I loved it! Tell me if you like it, and R&R!

(The Hindi and French and Spanish were transferred by Google Translate. It helps sooo much!) Lolz...

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: All is lost

Hello there! It's me again! So I take that you guys and girls are liking this alot. I also heard about someone who wrote a Justice League and Wild Kratts cross-over reading this story...then I was like, OHMIGOD THE AUTHOR OF THE AWESOMEST WK CROSSOVER ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY?! So that gave me an idea to use for chapter 2.

Well, what else... Oh yeah! R&R and PM! See you at the end of the chap!llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll2 2 years later...

Aviva's POV

Well, today is going well. No Zach, no Donita, no Gourmand...but that doesn't mean that they won't be here. You never know with those goons.

"Aviva, come here!" Koki waved me over.

"Si, Koki?"

"I've caught villains! And it isn't Gourmand this time, as we suspected. It's Zach!"

Suddenly the Tortuga stopped, and I felt like I was floating. Actually, the Tortuga's been hit!

"Jimmy! Activate the auto gravitational force regain!" Chris yelled above the clatter and crashing of all of our things.

I guess Jimmy was to freaked out to do that. He was screaming like a madman.

"I got it, Chris!" Martin tried to get to the cockpit, but it was too late.

The Tortuga slammed into the ground, and the last thing I remember was holding Koki's hand.

But we all woke up later underneath the debris of all of our work and supplies.

I landed on my arm, but my bodyweight crushed my ulna and I broke my arm in three places. Snap, crackle, pop.

"Aviva? Where are you?" I heard Koki's voice over the pain that was numbing my skull and the sting of tears that realized that my most prized possession, more importantly, my life's work, had been destroyed by the one person I hated the most.

"Aviva! Oh no! Look at you! Are you hurt badly?" Jimmy and Koki helped me up, and surprisingly they weren't hurt majorly.

"Guys...the Tortuga..." I managed to say between my sobbing from the pain.

All three of us awkwardly stood in between broken glass, scattered papers, teal and green metal scraps, tellurium crystals, and wiring strewn about.

"Aviva, it's ok." Koki put her hands on my shoulders.

Suddenly I realized something else. The bros were nowhere to be seen!

"K..Koki! Where are CK and MK?"

"I don't know! But..."

"But what, Koki? You know we are nothing without them!" I swung my broken arm up to move a piece of metal away, but was rewarded by a new slash of pain.

"Aviva, they were wearing the creature power suits!"

Jimmy suddenly walked toward a big piece of metal and looked under it.

"Koki! Help me lift this up! The bros are beneath it!"

A few moments later, I was kneeling beside Chris.

Both of the suits very severely damaged, no doubt. Random bouts of energy radiated from the center of them. Bur they could still be functional.

"Guys! If we could find a decent place to settle in for sometime, we could retrieve all of our most needed research! I think that with the CP suits, we could-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A voice that sounded like drowning cats broke my short lived moment of hope. Zach.

"Grrrr...WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT, ZACHARY?" I sneered through clenched teeth, getting ready to pick up a broken piece of glass.

"Oh well, I just happened to drop by, and did you guess what I heard?" Zach motioned the Zachbots to take off the CPS from the bros. I couldn't find the will to throw the piece of glass at him. Nor was I in any shape to get up to him and punch him in the gut so bad that he... Well, ok, perish the thought.

"Thank you, Aviva, for open handedly giving me the creature power suits. Now, ta-Ta! I have some hacking to do!"

" K-Koki...*sobs heavily* Jimmy...*sniff* b-bros..."

I couldn't control myself. All that mattered now was if the bros were ok.


	3. Chapter 3: The first time

**Well hello! And welcome to the third chap!**** I don't really have anything to say, so I'm just gonna start the chapter here. Rate and review!**

...

The crew is now in the local hospital in the Mt. Rainier area. Aviva is in a waiting chair with a sling for her injured arm. Koki and Jimmy were talking to the doctors to see how Ck and Mk were doing. They both needed stitches and Aviva requested them (the surgeons) to conduct a genetic scan-since the bros were wearing the creature power suits, that crash could have mutated them.

But Aviva didn't remember that they were already mutated. Or at least _ready _to be mutated. The test that was erased from their minds didn't exactly complete the process, because Zach _Vermin_-tech had hacked into the test and had time to slip in the command of erasing the moment. After that, the main console shut off, leaving Zachary with nothing to do except wait for two years and finally strike with that crash that happened earlier. So there he went with the CP suits.

Now, they were mutated. Completely. Just wait for Aviva to find out.

Koki and Jimmy helped Aviva up from her waiting chair to the room where the bros were.

Chris was the first one to get up.

"Whoa...what happened? Last thing I remember was the Tortuga-OWWW!" Chris winced as Aviva and Koki grabbed him in a bear hug.

"OMIGOD, Chris! Weweresoworriedaboutyouandscaredtodeaththankgodyouarealiveee!" Aviva squealed garble and squeezed him more.

"Aviva, could you-ow-consider letting-ouch-me go?" Chris closed his eyes as he tried to push Aviva off of his bruised ribs.

"Oh, ahehe. Sorry CK." Aviva sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she and Koki moved away from Chris.

"So, what happened?" Chris sat up on his hospital bed.

Koki and Jimmy looked at Aviva, whose head was bent down. She was sobbing softly but taking in big gulps of breath as Chris realized the reality of their situation.

"Oh, no. Viva.." Chris sadly whispered, quietly mourning for the loss of his friend and also, the loss of his home sweet Tortuga. Now the crew had no where to go.

"That Zach...why I'm gonna..." Chris slowly snarled as green sparks of energy radiated from him.

Waitaminnit, green sparks of energy?!

Aviva looked up from her sobbing and nearly toppled over if it weren't for her crutches. Her eyes widened as she looked at Koki and Jimmy, who were also looking at her in shock.

Chris was now looking down at his bed and clenching his fists. "Grr..." he was mumbling inaudibly, like he was trying to hold something back. But failing at the same time.

"C-Chris? Are y-you ok?" Aviva backed up into the wall behind her, shivering a bit.

"Aaaargh!" Chris jumped up from his bed and clenched at his hair. The green glow was intensifying with every move Chris made.

"Can't...hold...back...MUST...KILL HIM!" Chris howled into the air and started changing drastically.

His eyes glowed with an eerie red, and his hair grew even spikier. Gruesome green claws grew from his fingers and toes. Ripped bat wings protruded from his scaly back. Now Chris was nowhere near his true self. The creature that was standing in front of the rest of the crew was the result of released anger. Poor Chris. He had nurtured a grudge against Zach for a long time, he was able to keep it in, but now, with the mutation giving him the ability to morph into any creature imaginable, how was he going to not go and finish his business with Zach?

With all of the energy pulsing from Chris's transformation, Martin jerked up from his bed and started transforming into an even more powerful beast of anger.

"ARRAAAAAAGH!" both of them shrieked and flew out of the window to kill Zach once and for all.

Aviva slowly sunk to her knees, ignoring the pain gnawing at her bones. It was her fault that this happened. She remembered that last test now. The one that got erased.

"Oh...w-w-what h-have I d-done..." Aviva started crying even harder.

AN: WOW! I am extremely sorry! I had such a big gap of absence, and now I think I've made you readers lose hope in this fanfic. I hope I didn't. Once again, extremely sorry! 6th grade is hard!

And I also need help on chapter 4. It would be very helpful if the people that still believe in this story gave some suggestions. I also wanted to say that the bros hurting Zach is on hold right now...or is it? *hehehe*

Once again, sorry, and TTYL! Rate and Review, too!

MK: And eat chocolate!

CK: And keep your brother from getting a chocolate hangover! *groans out loud*


End file.
